Zing of The Werewolves
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: How Wayne and Wanda had their "Zing" -oneshot-


It had been sometime after the Werewolf family had gone to Hotel Transylvania. Along with meeting Johnathan the human, and Mavis's new boyfriend.

In that time Wanda had given birth to the three puppies she was carrying then, giving her and Wayne's total children up to 26 now.

Anyway, the now thin, furry, canine mother of 26 was sitting in the den her home.

Wayne, and all their puppies were now asleep.

Yet why was Wanda up?

Seeing Mavis and Johnathan _zing _reminded the werewolf mom of when she and Wayne did the very same thing.

She sat in the den with an old photo album, taking a trip down memory lane

Yet her trip was suddenly halted by a sudden sound

"Hello?" Wanda called out

Just then Winnie appeared

"Winnie?" WAnda said

"I was getting a glass of water," the little pup said "What that your reading mama?"

"Come over and see my daughter," Wanda said

Winnie came over and sat on Wanda's lap.

"Is that dad?" Winnie aid seeing a photo of a young Wayne and Wanda

"Yep," Wanda said "This was taken a few days after we met

Just then Wanda began to tell her little pup the story of how he and Wayne met

* * *

It was night time in the spooky forest where Wayne lived.

The only bit of light coming from the moon that shown through the trees

Wayne the werewolf was running toward something. Something that smelled delicious

"Oh ya," the young werewolf said as his nose (before it got ruined by countless poop filled diapers) sniffed the intoxicating aroma some more

Soon enough he reached the end of the woods, and he saw them.

"Sheep," he said looking at his next meal

Wayne began to sneak toward the flock of lambs, waiting for the right time to strike.

Yet suddenly something spooked the sheep, and they began to freak out and run away

"Huh?" Wayne thought "But I didn't do anything yet?"

Not wanting to loose his snack Wayne gave chase to the sheep. Suddenly he noticed one had broken off from the flock

"Hello midnight snack!" Wayne said as he pounced into the air

Yet as he did, he crashed into something else that had also jumped into the air

"Ow," Wayne said rubbing his head after his collision with this mystery person

"My head," said person said

Wayne looked up to see another werewolf, a female werewolf. She looked back at him

Suddenly, both their eyes seemed to flash a purple light for a second. They had just _zinged _

"Oh my," Wayne said tending to the other wolf. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said

"What spooked my sheep!" A human said off in the distance "Honey, get my gun!"

"Come on!" Wayne said "Unless you want to eat led we gotta go!"

With that Wayne took the werewolf girl deep into the forest. Where his den was

* * *

"Phew," Wayne said panting from all the running

"Thank you," the female wolf said "For helping me and all,"

"We werewolves got to stick together right?" Wayne said "By the way I don't think I caught you name Ms..?"

"Wanda," the girl werewolf said

"I'm Wayne," Wayne said

You think we'll be safe here Wayne?" Wanda asked

"Humans don't come this deep into the forest." Wayne said "To afraid"

"That was very brave of you," Wanda said

"You should be more careful when you hunt," Wayne said

"Ya," Wanda admitted "I'm not much of a hunter."

"Huh?" Wayne said

"I usually creep into nearby villages and swipe whatever food I can find that the humans leave outside," Wanda said

"You dig through trash? Wayne said "Like a raccoon?"

Wanda looked away, embarrassed

"Well that's no way for a wolf to live," Wayne said "Maybe I should teach you to hunt,"

"Oh," Wanda said surprised "No, I don't want to be a burden on you,"

"You won't," Wayne said

The two wolves looked into each others eyes, their faces getting closer. Then...

"Whew," Wayne said backing away, holding his nose "You weren't lying about the trash,"

"I'm sorry," Wanda said

"I got a spare tooth bush and paste in my bathroom," Wayne said

So after Wanda freshened up, she and Wayne got back to their kiss.

Which led to hugging, which led to the removal of clothes, and finally...

* * *

"And that's how we had are first litter," Wanda said to Winnie

"Wow," Winnie said as her mom ended the story

"Yep," Wanda said "Are are love has only grown stronger since

"No kidding," Winnie thought "Dad must really love her if they keep wanting to make puppies,"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Wayne and Wanda's bedroom

"No!" Wayne said in his sleep "Not again! You said you weren't in heat! AH!"

Wayne awoke and sat up in his bed

"Dear?" Wanda said coming into the room, along with Winnie

Wayne saw his wife was still thin

"Bad dream," Wayne explained

"Mom was showing me some old photo's," Winnie said "She told me about when you _zinged" _

"Back when I could smell sheep still," Wayne thought

**The end **

'


End file.
